Black Bomberman
Black Bomberman (also shortened Black Bomber) is a major character in the ''Bomberman'' series. A member of the Bombermen, who are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber, he has the ability to generate bombs. He was the leader of his own gang of Bombermen, leading Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Bombers. He proclaims himself to be White Bomberman's best friend and most cunning rival. He is also nicknamed Kuro Bom in Japanese, which has been translated as "Black Bomb" in Bomberman Hero and localized as "Cool Black" in the English releases of the ''Bomberman Land'' series. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Kuro" in the Japanese versions. Biography Black Bomberman first appeared in Bomber Boy, both in the Vs. Mode as the second player and as evil copies in the main game. He had a more significant role in the TurboGrafx-16 Bomberman, in which he was the second robot by Dr. Mitsumori after White Bomberman. However, unlike his predecessor, a programming error made him veer from a righteous path. He kidnapped Dr. Mitsumori's daughter, Lisa, and escaped to the Mechanical Castle, but was defeated by White Bomberman. The two quickly became rivals. In Bomberman II, Black Bomberman framed White Bomberman for a bank robbery, and in Bomberman '93 he shut down a mother computer by stealing power circuits. In Super Bomberman, the evil Carat Diamond and his cohort, the scientist Dr. Mook, were holding a Robot Tournament with robots specially designed with combat and offensive capabilities. Hoping to steal Bomberman's advanced combat capabilities, Diamond created a fake Bomberman to go to Peace Town and kidnap the real Bomberman. Aware of Diamond's plot, Black Bomberman headed out alone to face the fake Bomberman, but was defeated. Black Bomberman somehow escaped and sought refuge with White Bomberman, warning him of Diamond's evil plan. This was the first time the two heroes had to join forces to overthrow a greater evil. Since them, he became a reluctant friend of White Bomberman, even receiving training from him. He then started acting as the second player in the two-player story modes of the rest of the Super games (excluding 2) and Saturn Bomberman. In Bomberman Hero, Black Bomberman assists White Bomberman in a few levels such as using his space pod to destory walls. Black Bomberman is also seen at the end after White Bomberman defeats Evil Bomber where he lets everyone know that everything is fine. Personality He is usually portrayed with a gung-ho personality, rather serious in battle (although he likes to make fun of his opponents). He is a little more forceful, mildly frustrated at living in White's shadow, because he is unable to catch up with White Bomber's level of skill. He has a cool and collected personality in the later games, such as in Super Bomberman R where he's more of a narcissist (although he loses his cool around women). The instruction manual for Bomberman Land Wii states that he is surprisingly good at foreign languages. Boss Battles Black Bomberman has appeared as a major boss in earlier games. ''Bomberman'' (TG-16) Black will enter with his gang of Bombermen: Blue, Yellow, Red and Green. They will walk around the room randomly and after several seconds, all the Bombermen except Black will transform into flames and shoot fireballs at the player. During this form, they are invincible and will detonate any bombs that they touch. After a few seconds, they will transform back into Bombermen and become vulnerable again. Black has a shield and cannot be damaged until his minions are destroyed. After all four are defeated, Black will begin laying bombs and occasionally stopping to release green fire around himself. While he is walking around, his shield will occasionally wear off and make him vulnerable for a few seconds. He will sometimes teleport around the room as well. ''Bomberman '93 Black's gang will enter the room in race cars and drive about the room randomly. They lay landmine bombs which can make it difficult to dodge all of them and the bombs at the same time. After they are defeated, Black will appear in a large robot and the room will close in to a 9x11 grid. Black Bomberman will move around the room, firing the robot's fists and releasing fire from its open slots. After this form is defeated, the robot's body explodes and Black will be left inside of the head of the machine, hovering above the ground. He will move around the room and lay chains of bombs, occasionally lowering his vehicle within blasting range. This is the only time he can be damaged. Star Parodier Black Bomber appears as the boss of Level 6 in this vertically scrolling shooter developed by Kaneko. He walks around a typical Bomberman grid arena and drops bombs in different patterns. The player must shoot Black Bomber while navigating the arena and dodging the explosions with a completely different type of movement. After the end of the stage, Black Bomber is shown crying over his loss, with White Bomber comforting him. B-Daman In ''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory, Black Bomber appears as one of the protagonists. Land In the ''Bomberman Land'' series and related games, Black Bomber makes an appearance. His personality and design did not deviate much from the main series, with some games giving him a red scarf as in Bomberman Generation. While his name is unchanged in Japanese versions, English localizations refer to him as Cool Black. Trivia *Initially, in "versus" games, alternate colors was just a measure of making the players different. *Black Bomberman starts each round in the bottom right corner in most stages. *He was first voiced by Naoki Tatsuta in Panic Bomber (Neo Geo), sharing the same voice as Buroru. Gallery Black Bomber.png|TurboGrafx-16 game art Boss 8 (1).png|Final Boss Fight in Bomberman (TG-16) Boss 8 (4).jpg|Final Boss with Transformed Bombermen Boss 8 (5).jpg|True Final Boss Story 3 B2.png|''Bomberman II'' intro End 3.png|''Bomberman II'' ending 6.jpg|Final Boss in Bomberman '93 11.jpg|Second Form Victory.jpg|Victory over the Final Boss 2.png|''Super Bomberman'' intro 3.png|Continued 4.png|Continued Kurobon.png|''Panic Bomber'' (Neo Geo) Round Info 0011.jpg 0044.jpg|Black Bomber and Lady Bomber Bazooka_bomber.png|Bazooka Bomber attacking Black 61.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' story sequence 30.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' opening 70.png 102.png Kuro.png|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' art 8.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' Intro 9.jpg|Continued Black Bomber.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' Story Mode Clear Black Bomber SBF!!.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' model Black.jpg|Black Bomb art Black Art.jpg|''Bomberman Land Wii'' art Black 2.jpg Black 3.jpg Black Art 2.jpg|''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' art Black 5.jpg ShiroKuro.jpg|''Bomberman Blitz'' art Kurobom.PNG|Kurobom Captura de pantalla 2017-01-19 21.24.29 (3).png|Black Bomber in Super Bomberman R Captura de pantalla 2017-01-23 22.32.48.png|Selecting Black Bomber in Super Bomberman R IMG 0448.JPG|Black Bomber's Super Bomberman R profile card BlackBomber_Vector02.png de:Bomberman (Schwarz) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Super Bomberman R Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Allies in Super Bomberman R Category:Super Bomberman Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Series Category:Bomber Boy